towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Loki’s Regret/@comment-1469209-20180320110610
Possible with Sakura to do 0 diamonds but will require some ridiculous skills of memorization or using a puzzle solver site to help you solve the board after taking a picture of R5a's masked board after R4. Personally just finished the prerequisites and finally got to fight Hel and damn is this rough. Failed with Atlantis a few times, as well as with Artemis so I tried out this so I could grind. My first attempt with Sakura was successful, albeit using a diamond to revive because with no actives or effects rolling Sakura teams simply have no business clearing the 3 HP bars of Hel in 6 turns. Sakura + Shyplant, Cornflower, Cactus, Papaver + Sakura is the team I used. A DC that enchants the board is a must. If it also boosts attack it is doubly useful. Doesn't matter who you use if you don't have Shyplant as long as its an elf, and gives you a buff effect with its active. Cornflower is necessary for this setup because of the unique effect of giving you 2 buffs when you use his active, helping to push out the healing debuff off Hel in the final battle. You also need another of this series anyway aside from your leader and ally Sakura in order to get the tumbler team effect. Cactus and Papaver are both staples for giving constant burst for the team with nearly no tradeoff, and for this Cactus at the very least is necessary, and potentially can be swapped for any elf booster or converter of some sort if you don't have Cactus. R01) Basically stall 1 round on the first battle, Sakura sucks at stalling and you only get 1 guaranteed turn here, then after blow it up with a full board clear. R2a) We will never get hit by the reflect effect as long as you dissolve something each turn, as you'll generate enchanted heart or fire runes which effect your whole team. Grind through the debuff and then a little bit more to get all your CD's up then eventually kill it. R2b) Turn on Cactus and Papaver and use Sakura and Cornflower and Shyplant and Burst the hell out of this guy, don't use your DC if you can help it, it can save you from a bad spin but you should be ok with all of these at once. R03) Using Sakura the turn before helped here, just do any old spin and these should die no problem. You can survive a few hits anyway but just get through it asap. R04) What I did here was take a picture after spinning in order to use as a reference for the masked board. With no actives but hopefully DC up, you can use next round to clear the board and allow yourself to grind. R5a) No actives up and none on the horizon, but if you have an idea of what you can do to get at least 1 combo off you can immediately DC and clear the masked runes off the board so you can grind out this HP bar... until you die horribly to the deadline effect like me. R5b) Obnoxious. The only skill you can use here is Papver, no other. Grind it out. What helps me with this is just recognizing the closest path to making dark and light combos and reaching the end position in a swift motion to minimize the chance of failure. R5c) Now's the time to turn everything else on and push out that pesky recovery debuff in case we can't burst it down which is completely reasonable because Hel has a TON of HP and one of our members are basically worthless (Papaver can't damage because dark.) So turn on Cactus, Shyplant and Cornflower and burst. If you have DC up again then use it here and pray, I had to go another few turns because I had a bad spin but that should be enough. Good luck with this, I'm probably not going to challenge this stage again and just dump my baby harpies into my Hel :p